


Daddies Can Hop, Too

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Bottom Baekhyun as a Daddy, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pure Porn, Smut, Top Chanyeol as a Baby, Yaoi, agegap, dirty talking, this is weird i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol is Baekhyun's precious baby.





	Daddies Can Hop, Too

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all i would like to apologize for the obnoxious title lmao seriously i cant think of anything better so im sorry
> 
> second i would just like to say that tops arent the only ones who can be dominants (is it obvious i'm a power bottom enthusiast) 
> 
> and last this is kinda cringy im sorry 
> 
> okay thats all bye

Chanyeol is so tired - nothing new since he's a student in his last year in college. Naturally, before he finishes and starts actually living his life as an independent and employed adult, he needed to take on difficult obstacles. It's painful and exhausting, but he had no other choice.

It's already kind of late, since he had to stay back and practice for his piano recitals. As a music major, this last recital will determine whether he could graduate or not, and maybe even attract potential agents who are interested in acquiring him for a job that suits him.

Driving his car through the winding roads of Seoul, Chanyeol's mind starts to drift away from education and to a certain person who had gifted him this beautiful Mercedes Benz. He wonders if Baekhyun is already home - the man works as the CEO for a popular technologies company, and it's been two days since the last time he saw him with his hectic schedule. He knows he could still be at the company at this hour, but Chanyeol could still hope he's there when he arrives. He kind of needs the love of his life right now.

The house they share is pretty big, as you could expect from someone as rich as Baekhyun. He had asked Chanyeol to move in with him a year into their relationship, and while Chanyeol felt hesitant at first, all it took him to agree is when he found out that Baekhyun actually lived on his own inside a cold and desolate house. Keeping it warm and alive for the both of them has been his main purpose ever since.

Upon reaching home, Chanyeol is greeted by the usual darkness, which means Baekhyun isn't home. Sigh, he had actually hoped he's home. He wanted nothing but to hug him, feel his lips against his forehead as he greets him and then cuddle up in the couch as they talk about how their day had been. All those sweet little moments that would easily melt away Chanyeol's frustrations with college and the exhaustion that comes with it. Same with Baekhyun too - he has always expressed how therapeutic it was for him to feel Chanyeol's arms around his body.

What he doesn't expect though is when Chanyeol flicks the lights on and Baekhyun suddenly appears behind the couch, screaming, "Happy Birthday Chanyeol!" at the top of his lungs as he twists the party popper in his hand and sends colorful confetti streaming around the taller. Chanyeol gapes on in surprise, staring at the older man who looks so cute with a little party hat seated on top of his raven locks and that pretty smile that he loves so much.

Baekkhyun sings the birthday song as he picks up a cake from the the couch, carefully carrying it as he walks over to Chanyeol.

"I love you, my Chanyeolee~ Happy Birthday to you~" Baekhyun finishes as he lifts the cake higher up to Chanyeol's chin. "Blow the candles! Make a wish!"

Chanyeol does as he is told, wishing for him to be able to spend the rest of his life with Baekhyun before blowing the castles. The older man lets out a cheer, laughing delightfully.

"You're older now, baby!" Baekhyun exclaims happily. "Happy 22nd birthday~"

Chanyeol takes the cake and places it down on the couch. He then grabs Baekhyun's hand and pulls him in for a hug.

"Daddy, I missed you…" he whispers as he nuzzles his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

A weak little laugh erupts from the older man as he hums, running his fingers through Chanyeol's crazy-colored pink, violet and blue hair.

"I missed you too, my beautiful baby," Baekhyun responds. "Been two days since I saw you. It was terrible."

"Thank you for this," Chanyeol breathes, sighing in satisfaction as he takes in the older man's scent. He always smells like a mix of strawberry and something a bit more musky - masculine yet sweet at the same tine. An addictive aroma.

"I bet you forgot about your birthday again," Baekhyun chuckles as he pats his head. "Ah, what do I do with you…"

Chanyeol releases him from his hold and presses his forehead against his. Baekhyun smiles softly - he's always smiling around his baby boy. How could he not, when he's a large ball of fluff and cuteness?

"Can daddy make it up to me?" Chanyeol whispers with those pretty, round eyes sparkling like constellations. "Be my gift, please?"

Baekhyun doesn't reply and simply takes Chanyeol by the hand and leads him into their shared room. He gently pushes Chanyeol down on the bed, taking off his shoes and his baby's too. He then crawls over him, straddling his lap. For a few silent moments, Baekhyun simply stares down at his baby boy, hand cupping his cheek as he caresses his skin with his thumb. His eyes glimmer softly with adoration before he leans down and kisses him full on the lips. Chanyeol loves those lips so much - he worships them, worships the way they worship him. Those lips would mold against his searing skin, making him feel all sorts of good sensations that would make him want more. He loves those lips as much as he loves the owner.

Kissing Baekhyun is never just simply kissing for Chanyeol. It's art, the way the older's lips move so seamlessly against his, like it's natural, like his lips were just made to kiss him. Those pink downturned lips would fluff his own already-plump lips up untilt they are red and puffy. Baekhyun would then bite into his bottom lip, sucking the flesh before his tongue creeps in and explores his cavern. Chanyeol would have to hold on to Baekhyun tighter - having Baekhyun's tongue dance against his always made him feel hot and bothered. It's as good as sex.

"You always taste so good, baby…" Baekhyun murmurs against his lips. "How is that so?"

"I'll always be good for you, daddy," Chanyeol utters back. "I'll always be so good for you…"

"So lovely," Baekhyun cooes. He leans away for a moment as he unbuttons the front of Chanyeol's baby blue shirt. He pushes them away, letting slightly toned tan skin fill his sight.

"Has baby been working out?" Baekhyun smiles teasingly as he leans down, planting soft, feather-like kisses down on his chest that has Chanyeol shivering.

"Yes…" Chanyeol answers as he places his hands more securely on Baekhyun's waist. "Do you like it, daddy?"

"I love it, baby," Baekhyun says as he latches his lips on Chanyeol's nipple, causing him to immediately shudder as a flutter of pleasure rushes through his system.

"My beautiful baby is sensitive as always," Baekhyun smiles to himself, hands rubbing over the slight definition of his abs. Chanyeol absolutely loved those hands just as much as his lips - they make him feel so good. The slightest touch sends delicious shivers downs his spine, and those hands could do even more wonders over Chanyeol's body. He cries out when Baekhyun starts sucking on the senstive skin of his collarbones and neck. He bites into the skin, just teasing, before he sucks on it. Chanyeol gasps out, hands tightening their hold on Baekhyun's waist.

"Daddy…" Chanyeol moans appreciatively when Baekhyun licks up the graceful curve of his neck. His tongue then travels up to trace his sharp jawline, then his face hovers over Chanyeol's. Baekhyun smiles as he teasingly licks at his lips, like a little kitten, before dipping down to kiss him again.

As they made out, Baekhyun strips his coat off then unbuttons his shirt. Chanyeol's hands finally feel the soft burn of Baekhyun's skin as they made contact. It makes him sigh contentedly, relaxing into Baekhyun's touch.

Sensing his ease, Baekhyun suddenly thrusts his hips, his bulge directly rubbing against Chanyeol's. The man gasps at the contact, letting out little whimpers as Baekhyun continues to grind himself on him.

"Daddy, I'm so sensitive, I'm going to come if you keep doing that," Chanyeol says with a small voice. "Please stop…"

"Don't you want to come, baby?" Baekhyun wonders, playing innocent as his hand reaches down to palm Chanyeol's tent, applying enough pressure to drive him crazy. As expected, the younger flicks his head back into the pillow, mouth dropping as he lets out a drawled out moan.

"I don't want to, daddy…" Chanyeol bites his lips. "Please stop…"

"How would you like to come, then?" Baekhyun asks. "It's your birthday, daddy will do anything you want. Tell me what you want."

Chanyeol stares up at him through hooded eyes, lips parted. He looks so needy and desperate, it makes Baekhyun so horny. If he had his way, he would be on Chanyeol now, riding him ferociously, squeezing that big cock of his in between his heated walls and as his baby reaches the edge, he would slow down his thrusts so his high would fade away. Then he would suddenly lift his hips and slam down, his lips consuming Chanyeol's as he moans out in a pained mix of frustration and pleasure. He would do it over and over again until Chanyeol loses his mind.

"I want to be inside you, daddy," Chanyeol whimpers when Baekhyun starts moving his hips again. "I… I… I want to feel you all around me until I blow and fill you up…"

"Aww," Baekhyun coos once more. He couldn't help it - his baby is the cutest, loveliest baby boy in the whole world. He reaches down, brushing his darkened, wet strands of crazy-coloured hair before he starts raining little kisses all over Chanyeol's face.

"I adore you so much... You have no idea… I adore you so so soooo much…" Baekhyun repeats in between kisses that makes Chanyeol giggle.

Baekhyun's kisses lower down, trailing down his neck, his chest, his abs then he stops in front of Chanyeol's groin. He looks, up staring into his baby's hooded eyes, his own eyes clouded with lust and something darker as his hands work to unzip his jeans and pull them down.

Chanyeol moans sharply when his cock springs out, throbbing and angry as it slaps Baekhyun's cheek slightly. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand, stopping himself from letting out a slutty whine. Baekhyun takes hold of the base and licks up the pre-cum glistening on its tip.

"You're so hard, baby," Baekhyun gasps, feigning surprise as his hands pumped the shaft, causing Chanyeol to wiggle, hands grasping on to the sheets. "So big, so wet… how much do you want me?"

"As much as I love you," Chanyeol whispers through gritted teeth as Baekhyun licks up the underside of his cock. He loves how his daddy's hand look so beautiful wrapped around his cock - leading him to believe that those wonderful hands were probably made just to give his cock the loving it deserves.

"I love you too, baby… but I'm sorry. I'm kind of thirsty for you right now," Baekhyun whispers as his mouth finally takes him in.

" _Ah! F-Fuck! Daddy…!_ " Chanyeol groans, face screwing up in pleasure as his cock gets sucked in by his daddy's tight and wet cavern. Baekhyun doesn't even blink as he deepthroats him, sucking him in as if he had been stranded in a desert, thirsty. Now he has found his oasis, and he sucks on it to quench the ravaging thirst that scalds his throat.

" _O-Oh god…_ " Chanyeol moans, his raspy voice ripping across the wide room, echoing against the walls. Baekhyun bobs his head, creating high-pitched little moans as he sucks even harder while pumping on the parts of his baby's cock that can't fit in his pretty little mouth. He's enjoying this so much - his baby boy tastes so sweet, the sweetest lollipop out there.

" _Da-addy…_ " Chanyeol whimpers, toes curling in pleasure. His mouth can't close as moan after moan leaves his lips. " _You feel so good, daddy… I'm going to come- I'm going to fucking come…_ "

"Come on, give it to me," Baekhyun urges as he spits on him before taking him in again. He leans away one more time and pumps his cock, thumb digging into the tip. "Daddy is thirsty. Feed your yummy come to daddy _._ Be a good boy _._ "

Chanyeol pants heavily as his hands flail around for support, the sheets not able to support him for too long. Baekhyun notices this so he reaches out for his hand and then places it in his hair.

"Pull on my hair, you know daddy likes it when you do that," Baekhyun says as he licks him up. "Fuck my mouth, too. Come on, baby."

Chanyeol swallows. There's just too much heat in his loins, burning his skin, setting his whole being on fire - and the messy and dark look on Baekhyun's face isn't helping. His cock is leaking, crying even, so much in the mercy of his daddy. Those eyes, droopy and calm yet cold and clouded with lust, are driving him crazy, maniacal. He wanted to cry, he was too horny.  
  
" _Mhmm… Mhmm..._ " Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol uses his mouth, fucking into him with his big cock, fingers grasping his dark locks harshly. He gurgles, happily taking everything in as precum and his saliva sloshes together, some dripping down to his chin. Chanyeol looks down, and the erotic sight seems to make something inside him snap.

" _Daddy you feel so good… fuck…_ " Chanyeol whimpers as he thrusts his hips erratically. " _I'm going to come… I'm going to fucking come…_ "

Baekhyun's hands hold on to Chanyeol's thighs, tracing smooth caresses on to his skin, as if he was soothing him and pushing him to the edge at the same time.

And finally, Chanyeol comes undone with a loud grunt, exploding into Baekhyun who expertly swallows all of his come, with some dripping down his chin. His baby shudders from the intense orgasm, eyesight blinded for a moment as he stills on the bed, chest heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breath.

"Delectable…" Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol opens one eye as he watches his daddy kneel on the bed, face screwed with lust as he licks his fingers which were coated with come. He feels his baby's gaze on him so he looks at him seductively, pouty lips prettily surrounding a finger.

"Oh, you're still hard," Baekhyun says as he takes Chanyeol's cock in his hand again. It's just slightly limp, but it is still erect, and with just a few pumps, Chanyeol's as hard as a rock again.

"Fuck me?" Chanyeol whispers innocently, unknowingly making Baekhyun's resolve quiver on its foundations. Such a cute baby boy, he's not too sure why he deserves someone as precious as him.

"So eager…" Baekhyun chuckles as he leaves the bed and finally takes off his trousers, leaving his shirt on. Chanyeol stares on, always enchanted by how beautiful his daddy is. He had broad shoulders, a thin waist that flares out into wide, sinful hips, thick supple thighs and toned legs. His complexion is just the right shade for marks in red, blue and violet.

When Baekhyun goes back to the bed, he has a container in his hand which Chanyeol recognizes as his favorite lube. It was strawberry scented, and Chanyeol loves it as much as Baekhyun does. There's just something so lewd about the sweet scent of strawberries mixed in with the smell of sex and sweat.

Chanyeol gulps when Baekhyun sits in front him then bends on all fours.

"I bet you're excited to have this wrapped around your pretty cock, hmm?" he teases with a smooth voice as he spills the contents of the lube on to his ass hole. From where he is, Chanyeol could see how the pink and puffy entrance flutters desperately, wanting to grab hold on to something.

A moan slips out of Baekhyun's lips when he inserts one finger into the hole. Chanyeol lets out a sharp breath when he sees how the muscle clings on to his finger. He could only imagine how tight his daddy would be around him.

"I actually fingered myself already…" Baekhyun pants out, back curving into an attractive arch. "Daddy likes touching himself to the thought of you, baby. You make me so horny all the time, are you aware of that? Can you see my fingers digging into my tight hole?" He wiggles his ass, the flesh wiggling alluringly that Chanyeol had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning so loudly. "Can you imagine your cock being squeezed into me? That big, delicious cock of yours ramming inside me?"

"Oh god please daddy!" Chanyeol whines childishly, breathing heavily. "Please hop on my dick, make me come again! I'll do anything!"

Baekhyun laughs darkly as he pulls his fingers out. He's enjoying this too much. He then spreads his cheeks, giving Chanyeol the delight of having to see the pink hole more clearly.

"Beg for me, my baby…" Baekhyun singsongs as he kneads his plump cheeks with his hands, moaning like a bitch in heat on purpose to rile Chanyeol up, and it was definitely working.

"P-Please daddy, I'm so fucking hard… see?" Chanyeol reaches down and gives himself a pump. He gasps, thighs closing because he feels so sensitive. "I want to fill you up until you're swelling with my come… You want that too, right? That's why you touched yourself… You want to be sexed up by your beloved baby boy until you orgasm so hard."

Baekhyun turns around and crawls over to Chanyeol, lazy smile playing across his lips as he straddles him.

"You know daddy so well, baby. Such a good boy."

Chanyeol nearly screams in ecstasy when he finally feels those soft, velvety walls slowly eating his cock up, sucking them into their heated void. He watches through narrowed eyes as his daddy lowers himself on his cock, his beautiful face screwing up as he stabs himself with him.

"Baby you feel so good…" Baekhyun says, breathless as he plants his hands on Chanyeol's chest. "You feel so big inside me… I feel only seconds away from coming already…"

"Not yet, daddy," Chanyeol says as he places his hands on Baekhyun's hips. Suddenly, he thrusts his hips up, causing Baekhyun to straighten his back in surprise and let out a bitchy moan.

" _Fuck!_ " Baekhyun shrieks, keening over because he felt that, he felt the tip touch his prostate. "Baby, don't be so harsh to daddy-"

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down until their chests touched. He wraps an arm around his daddy's waist and he brings his other hand up to cradle Baekhyun's face.

"Don't lie to yourself daddy," Chanyeol sternly says. "You like it harsh and rough don't you?"

Of course Baekhyun likes it harsh and rough. Nothing in this world feels as good as hopping on his baby's gifted cock, one that easily reaches the deep recesses of Baekhyun's body. A cock that would serve no one but him, making sure his love spots receive the loving they deserve. A cock that enjoys the feel of his walls all too much, enjoys the friction that comes with rapidly caressing those walls using its veins and folds. And with its owner, who is still young with a stamina like no other, Baekhyun definitely likes it harsh and rough.

"I love it, baby…" Baekhyun whispers, finding it hard to breathe when Chanyeol starts to slowly thrust in and out of him, hips moving in a relaxed manner. "…but let daddy do the work for now. It's your birthday and I can't- _ah!_ " Baekhyun wails when Chanyeol harshly grasps his hips and pistons into him. His daddy's body quakes above him, voice quivering as he groans at every delicious stroke.

"Yes it's my birthday, and you're my present, aren't you, daddy?" Chanyeol asks, staring up at him innocently with those eyes, as if he's not wrecking his ass inside out. "You're my present, so let me play with you."

Baekhyun nods, drugged and deranged by the heavy feeling of cock getting rammed into him. He is Chanyeol's daddy - but he is also Chanyeol's little cockslut who loves playing with his dick, eating his dick and the feeling of his dick inside of him.

"But then again, I prefer you doing all the work," Chanyeol thoughtfully says. "You would do anything for me, right daddy?"

Ah, this is dangerous. Chanyeol is starting to exploit his freedom now that it's his birthday. Baekhyun finds himself not minding it, though.

"Of course I would do anything for my precious baby…" Baekhyun drawls out. "I can spoil my baby rotten…"

"Then," Chanyeol sits up, leaning his back against the headboard. Baekhyun takes a sharp breath in, the cock inside him twitching. "Work hard for me, alright, daddy?"

Baekhyun screams at the top of his lungs when Chanyeol suddenly plunges so deep into him, his tip forming a bulge in his stomach. His fingernails dig into Chanyeol's shoulders, leaving painful looking crescent marks.

"Move, daddy, please?" Chanyeol asks in that innocent tone of his.

"My baby is so nice…" Baekhyun moans as he lifts himself up until only the tip remains inside his hole.

_"Daddy is going to fuck you so hard."_

And then, he slams down. Baekhyun repeats this over and over again, bouncing on his baby's cock like a fucking rabbit. He tugs at Chanyeol's hair, pulling it back to consume his lips, swallowing down the moans of "Daddys" that he utters. Baekhyun pulls away to stare at his pretty baby boy getting wrecked by the addictive feel of his tight heat around his cock. And he's not disappointed. He sees Chanyeol's eyes tightly shut, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he whimpers from the maddening pleasure that the heat inflicts on him. He's enjoying it so much, it's so cute.

"My baby has the greatest cock," Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol's lips latch onto his nipple. "It's so big, it feels so good, it's almost like it's made just for me. Daddy is so happy, baby. Daddy loves your cock so much. You won't mind if I ride you all week, right? You'll have enough come to quench daddy's thirst, right?"

"I won't mind… I won't mind that a lot, daddy..." Chanyeol whimpers as he licks at Baekhyun's neck. "I'll come inside you as much as you want…"

"You're so good to me, baby."

Chanyeol whines as Baekhyun leans away, supporting himself on his baby's thigh as he spreads his legs and moves his hips. His movement is so fluid, body moving obscenely like a wave as he impales himself on Chanyeol's cock. He releases wanton moans as the cock disappears into him over and over again, creating obscene sounds as pre-come and lube splashes around together.

"Daddy…" Chanyeol pants, fingers digging into Baekhyun's hips. " _Faster please… Harder…_ "

And Baekhyun does as his baby wishes. He bounces on his dick, his ass accepting all of him so easily despite the tight fit, as if it was entirely made for him. He reaches out, holding Chanyeol by his nape as he maneuvers himself up and down the long shaft. It feels so good, Chanyeol feels himself plummeting into subspace. The only thing rooting him to the present is the way his daddy stares at him, eyes intense and dark, blazing with lust. It's almost enough to make him come violently onto the sheets.

The heat disappears for a moment as Baekhyun slides himself off the cock. Chanyeol makes a sound of protest, which the older man responds to with a smirk, gesturing at him to lay down flat on the bed before turning his back. Chanyeol watches closely as Baekhyun reaches for his cock, aligning him to his ass.

" _Ah_ …" Chanyeol groans in pleasure as Baekhyun leads his cock deep into his crevice again. His daddy moans as well, enjoying the caress the shaft does to his walls. By the time he gets every inch inside him, Baekhyun is panting heavily.

"I love it, baby… I love your cock…" Baekhyun drawls as he starts moving his hips, smiling drunkenly. Chanyeol groans helplessly, watching intently as the thick flesh of his daddy's ass slap against his thighs deliciously, his cock going in and out into the delicious puff of muscle. The visual appearance is so dirty and erotic, Chanyeol feels like coming again.

"You sound so sexy right now, fuck…" Baekhyun moans in reaction to Chanyeol's groans. "You like it so much when I fuck you hard like this, baby?"

" _Ah! Fuck! Daddy!_ " Chanyeol cries as Baekhyun fastens his pace, bouncing hard on his cock. The bed starts to creak wildly, the headboard slapping harshly against the wall. "You squeeze me so well… _fuck!_ "

"I feel so full… Give it to me, baby," Baekhyun straightens up and runs his hands down his curves seductively. "When are you coming? When are you filling daddy up?"

"I'm coming real soon, daddy," Chanyeol pants. "Just keep going… _keep fucking me just like that… ah… o-oh… fuck…_ "

"Like this?" Baekhyun snaps his hips hard, causing his baby to choke on air. He does it again, and this time, he does it repeatedly, making Chanyeol lose his mind from the rough fucking that he is receiving. The bed squeaks more aggressively than before, harmonizing with the filthy sounds that emanates from the two.

"God I'm going to come," Baekhyun says through gritted as he lays down on Chanyeol's chest, sweat mixing in together. He holds on to Chanyeol's spread thighs and starts lifting his hips, grinding on him as he goes down in circular motions. It makes his cock feel even deeper than before, actually making a bulge in his stomach.

"Daddy…" Chanyeol pants next to his ear, arms moving to wrap around his waist as he starts rutting upwards against Baekhyun, heightening up the friction between them.

" _Fuck, baby!_ " Baekhyun says breathlessly, moving his hips more violently now. " _I'_ _m going to come so fucking hard..._ "

"I love you," Chanyeol whispers tenderly as he latches his mouth on Baekhyun's shoulder, trailing hickies all over his shoulder and his neck. "Daddy, I love you so much…"

"I love you too, baby," Baekhyun smiles. "So much, I don't need anyone else in this world."

Chanyeol reaches for one of Baekhyun's hands which were perched on his thigh, weaving his fingers through his as he fucks up to him even harder. Moans erupt even louder than before as they chase for their high, skin slapping against each other and liquids mixing as they fuck and fuck against each other, harder and harder, like beasts in the wild, letting out lewd sensual noises that stimulate their animalistic lovemaking at an even hotter pace.

" _Fuck!_ " Chanyeol gasps airily after he finally comes into Baekhyun, mouth wide open with his legs quivering and hips stuttering as he fills Baekhyun up with a thick volume of his load. They fill his daddy to the brim, with some of the white liquid dripping out of his ass. Baekhyun lets out a loud cry when he comes, liquid spraying thick all over his abdomen and even some landing on his face.

After recovering from his high, Baekhyun pushes himself off of Chanyeol as he weaves his fingers through his hair with an exhausted sigh. He looks over to Chanyeol, chuckling when he sees him still floating in subspace, face screwed up from pleasure and grunting lowly.

Silently, Baekhyun slips out of bed, legs quivering for a moment so instead of taking towels, he reaches for the tissue box at the bedside table. He then starts cleaning himself up, wiping away the come on his chest, face and in his ass, plus the ones dripping down his thighs. There's just so much, and there's even some on the sheets.

After he gets a fresh new sheet with much difficulty and then cleaning up Chanyeol, Baekhyun lies down next to him and pulls the sheets up to cover them. Just when he's about to reach out to turn the lamp off, Baekhyun suddenly feels a weight on top of him and the next thing he knows is Chanyeol's body hovering on top of him as he kisses him languidly. It was a soft kiss, heated and loving. It makes Baekhyun melt, suddenly feeling weak.

"Baby…" Baekhyun sighs in satisfaction as Chanyeol leans away to press his cheek against his chest.

"Thank you, daddy..."

Baekhyun looks down to watch Chanyeol's facial expression, but all he sees is his peaceful face, eyes closed.

"For what?"

"For being there for me," Chanyeol mumbles. "You're always so busy with life but you still put up with a stressed and tired college kid like me. Don't you ever get exhausted?"

Baekhyun laughs as he moves to kiss Chanyeol's forehead. "You're the love of my life, I'll never get tired of you. You're my precious baby."

Chanyeol smiles, eyes opening to gaze up at him shyly.

"I love you too, Baekhyun."

Grinning, Baekhyun ruffles the other male's crazy-colored hair affectionately.

"Now get some rest, you were tired from college and you asked me to fuck you. Are youngsters like you this buzzed up with stamina for sex?"

Chanyeol simply laughs heartily. Silence ensues, and is only shattered when Baekhyun speaks up again.

"Oh, and baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday, you're mine."

"Thank you, I'm yours."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont you think chanyeolee as a whinie babie is just so cute


End file.
